


Кровавые лепестки

by Oda_Sakura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oda_Sakura/pseuds/Oda_Sakura
Summary: Лепестки отдавали слабым фиолетовым цветом, может быть, не будь на них крови, Аллура посчитала бы их красивыми...
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Кровавые лепестки

Кит прекрасно знает, что негоже влюбляться в принцессу при нынешних обстоятельствах, но думать о сделанном уже поздно. Остается только выплевывать белые лепестки, глухо кашлять, ненавидеть самого себя и одиноко любить того, кто никогда не полюбит тебя.

«Это мешает команде»

«Это мешает Клинку Марморы»

Кит не выдерживает бушующего урагана мыслей, ударяет кулаком по стене, сползает спиной по ней же и шепотом говорит:

— Это мешает жить…

Снова надоедливый, глухой кашель, а в ладони — белые лепестки с вязкой кровью. Дыхание становится чаще, тяжелее, глаза закрываются. Хочется избавиться от боли в легких, перестать замечать в глазах Широ беспокойство с долей сочувствия и, конечно, никогда в жизни больше не видеть голубые и любимые глаза.

«Она не должна винить себя. Никто не должен»

В глазах мутно, все расплывется. Вновь кашель и бело-кровавые лепестки. Встать получается с черт-знает-какой попытки, Кит упирается плечом о стену и старается дышать нормально — ничего не выходит.

Во рту привкус металла.

Кажется, все, что происходит — ужасный сон, но потом он чувствует, как ноги уже не держат. Еще чуть-чуть, и в глазах полностью темнеет. Кит готов столкнуться с полом, но ощущает, как его подхватывают за руку.

Последнее, что удается увидеть — знакомые белые волосы.

***

Лепесток за лепестком — с каждым днем все чаще они беспокоили её, заставляя тихо кашлять, чтобы никто даже подумать не мог о не взаимно влюбленной принцессе.

Проблем и так хватает, думает Аллура, а потом аккуратно смотрит на Кита, который по привычке угрюмо стоит облокотившись о стену.  
Она замечала, как с каждым днем он становился бледнее, а его глаза, казалось, неспешно потухали, становились совсем бесцветными и какими-то больными. А ещё Аллура ощущала мимолетные взгляды на себе. Совсем недолгие, но если хоть раз бы их глаза встретились, возможно, они смогли бы понять все без слов и неловких разговоров.

Лепестки отдавали слабым фиолетовым цветом. Не будь на них крови, Аллура точно бы посчитала их красивыми. Но сейчас от одного взгляда на них становилось тошно.

Она хотела подойти к Киту. У неё было столько всего, что она хотела сказать, но непонимание того, как это сделать, пугало.  
Почему нельзя расскзаать о своих чувствах одной фразой? Почему надо метаться, думать не только о себе, скрытно смотреть на него, пытаться говорить с ним так же, как и со всеми, когда безумно хочется подойти, прикоснуться, смотреть подолгу…

Разрывают на части мысли и желания, бьет под дых понимание ситуации и страх. Ужасный страх, пробирающийся под кожу, заставляя часто и тяжко дышать, не давая сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, лишь чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать… А потом снова задыхаться от безысходности.

Лепестки синие, фиолетового и вовсе нет, а кровь темнее, более вязкая. Аллура чувствует, как стебли в легких не дают нормально дышать. Она ужасается, как болезнь быстро прогрессирует, даже не оставляя ей времени на раздумье, на полную отдаче себя своим обязанностям, как принцессы.

Аллура знает, что долго не продержится, но с облегчением вздыхает, когда видит в ладонях лишь еще один лепесток, а не целый бутон.

Как только кровавые бутоны заменят лепестки, останется не больше двух недель. Это Аллура запомнила ещё с самого детства, хотя никогда в своей жизни не хотела испытывать эту мучительную боль.

Девушка видит его. Такого же истерзанного болезнью, с кровью на губах и сжимающим что-то очень крепко в ладонях. Аллура понимает сразу, но все-таки осознание приходит постепенно.

Она оказывается рядом быстро — хватая бессознательного Кита под руку. Слегка глянув вниз, Аллура видит лежащий на полу белый, но кровавый бутон. В тот момент она просто застывает на месте с округленными от ужаса глазами. А когда переводит взгляд на умирающего, то ничего кроме страха просто не может испытывать.

— Даже ничего не спросишь? — голос тихий, хриплый.

Кит медленно поднимает голову, смотрит своими опустевшими глазами на Аллуру, и она не знает, чего боится в этот момент сильнее: его взгляда или точно такой же судьбы? Принцесса открывает рот, вроде, как хочет сказать что-то, но Аллура понятия не имеет, как говорить с человеком, из-за которого постепенно умираешь.

— Доведешь до комнаты?

Она слабо кивает, медленно ступая. Кажется, в первый раз её сердце билось так сильно.

***

Аллура сидит рядом, держа его за ладонь.  
Кит лежит на кровати, вновь кашляет, а потом смотрит на неё обреченно. Сейчас бы рассказать о чувствах и эмоциях, которые с каждым днем все больше крепли по отношению к ней. Но принцесса смотрит так боязливо, что не хочется пугать ещё больше.

— Из-за кого?

Он пропускает смешок, и это действие, которое, кажется, делает любой, в его лице не такое привычное. Аллура редко когда замечала его улыбку и те редкие моменты, когда он искренне улыбался, она бережно хранит в памяти.

— Из-за тебя.

Они оба молчат.

Кит смотрит на неё выжидающе, а Аллура хмурит брови, крепче сжимает ладонь, но поверить словам не может.  
Слезы из глаз незаметно скатываются по лицу, и на нем появляется облегченная улыбка. Аллура прикладывает его длинные пальцы к своей щеке и улыбается, пока Кит приподнимается, аккуратно целуя в губы.

Когда он поцеловал её со всей нежностью, на которую способен, она дрожала, как дитя, боясь, что этот момент — лишь сон, лишь ужасно «реальный» и прекрасный сон, скорбная мечта, которая от одного дуновения ветра могла рассыпаться. В тот момент душа её была будто в огне. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ, а эмоций — целый бушующий, совсем непривычный ураган.  
Он отстранился, выжидающе смотря на неё.  
Боли внутри больше не было, только непривычное чувство спокойствия.

— Теперь все будет хорошо?

Кит обнимает её, гладит по спине и тихо соглашается.

— Я не могу заглянуть в будущее, но с этой минуты все точно будет немного лучше...


End file.
